


Lunch

by satanic_panic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Scully can't attend lunch with you.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 4





	Lunch

As Dana's friend and from time-to-time her wingman, your presence at the X-Files department’s office was well known, and whenever you walked in, the receptionist would automatically tell you where Scully was; and today, things were no different - you had three cups of coffee, an extra one for her partner Mulder, who you had to admit was very handsome and who you had had a little bit of a crush on for some time, as you always felt bad that he couldn't make it to your lunch dates with Scully and that you would steal her away for a day every now and then… but when you got the office, you were a little confused. 

"Hey, uh, Fox?" You cleared your throat, holding the cardboard tray of coffees in your hands. 

Mulder looked up, smiling apologetically as he dropped his pencil and jumped a little. "Hey, (y/n)... Scully isn't, uh, she's not here - emergency meeting with some Agents about a case… can I help you?" 

You shrugged, taking a seat on the opposite side of his desk and placing the coffees on the table. "It's fine, we had a lunch date but if she can't make it… would it be alright if I hang around with you?" 

He choked on his coffee a little, a little caught off guard; after all, nobody ever wanted to hang around with him - he was Spooky Mulder, after all. "Uh… sure." 

"Y'know, I read something pretty cool that you might be interested in," you shrugged, grabbing his attention. "A, uh, a Cryptid, it's like a snake kinda thing over in Canada and it's been known to, like, flip over boats and shit… I just, y'know, I thought of you when I saw about it." 

Mulder nodded, pursing his lips, he shifted in his seat. "You… you thought of me?" 

"Yeah," you took a sip from your coffee, swallowing thickly. "I mean, it's… it's your kinda thing, right?" 

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "It is… uh, listen, I know you wanted to have lunch with Scully tonight but, uhm, if you wanted to… we could have lunch together. I know I'm Spooky Mulder, but-" 

"I'd really like that," you said softly, laying your free hand on his. "Really, Mulder, I would… I mean, it's not often that a guy like me gets to have lunch with a guy as handsome as you." 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mulder blushed a little as he looked down at the floor. "You're, uh, you're quite handsome yourself, (y/n)." 

"Careful, Mulder, some might see that as flirting," you teased, winking at him. 

"I might be," he murmured, "if, uh, if you're okay with me flirting with you, I kean-" 

"Relax, Foxy," you chuckled, raising a brow. "Flirt with me all you want… especially if you're gonna be so cute about it and if you're gonna invite me out on dates." 


End file.
